Geiz Myoukouin (Prime Reality)
|type = Anti-Hero/Hero |affiliation = Resistance 9 5 DO |homeworld = TBA |firstepisode = |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2= |casts = Gaku Oshida }} , is a warrior from the year 2068 who transforms into , the secondary rider of Kamen Rider Zi-O. History Power & Abilities *'Stealth Proficiency': Geiz is able to discreetly follow a target or arrive where said target will appear without notice. *'German Language Interpretation': Geiz has knowledge of German language as seen when he read Emu's note of the bug of the Another Ex Aid's gate to come inside the game. *'Genius-Level Intellect': At the very least, his use of BuildArmor and his finisher, Vortex Time Burst, indicate that Geiz is proficient in equation and scientific formulae. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 18.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.0 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 5.2 sec. Geiz transforms into using the Geiz Ride Watch. His visor reads in , while the logo on his forehead reads in katakana. Geiz's primary weapon in his base forms is the Zikan Zax. This form finisher is the : Geiz projects a vision of the enemy's defeat as a series of yellow-colored and characters appear in a line towards the enemy before Geiz performs a flying kick through the characters, foot and visor lining up with them. '''Appearances:' - Rider Armors= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 108.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t *'Kicking Power': 23.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 37.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 sec is Geiz's Kamen Rider Build-based form accessed by inserting the Build Ride Watch into the D '3 Slot on the Ziku Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form. Its visor spells out , and its shoulder pads are modeled after empty Full Bottles. In this form, he wields the , themed after Drill Crusher and the Full Bottle Shoulders allow him to harness the abilities of the Rabbit and Tank Halfbodies. Compared to his base form, Geiz Build Armor's stats are heightened, being stronger and faster than Ghost Armor. This form's finisher is the , Geiz performs Build RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish attack; creating a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line. - Drive= '''Drive Armor' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 109.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 36.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 5.0 sec. (1.2 sec. at full speed) is Geiz's Kamen Rider Drive-based form accessed by inserting the Drive Ride Watch into the left-hand side of the Ziku Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed. Its visor spells out , and its shoulder pads are modeled after Shift Tires. In this form, Geiz has the abilities of Kamen Rider Drive, mainly super speed. Mounted on DriveArmor's arms are the , which can be launched to attack autonomously like Shift Cars. Compared to his base form, Geiz Drive Armor's stats are marginally stronger than his base form. This form's finisher is the : Geiz performs a variation of Drive's Rider Punch finisher, JustiSmash, where he speeds around rapidly punching the enemy. - Kiva= '''Kiva Armor' is Geiz's Kamen Rider Kiva-based form accessed by inserting the Kiva Ride Watch into the left-hand side of the Ziku Driver. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Kivat-bat the 3rd. In this form, Geiz has a replica of Kiva's '''Heck's Gate' on his both legs. This form's finisher is the - Faiz= Faiz Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 109.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 24.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 4.4 sec. is Geiz's Kamen Rider Faiz-based form accessed by inserting the Faiz Ride Watch into the left-hand side of the Ziku Driver. Its visor spells out , and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Faiz Phone. In this form, Geiz uses the Faiz Phone X as a weapon. By entering the code 5-5-5 into the Faizphone X, Geiz can access the , a replica of the SB-555C Faiz Shot capable of delivering punches with incredible impact, and the , a replica of the SB-555L Faiz Pointer, which he uses to perform Faiz's Crimson Smash. Both are loaded with unique Geiz-styled Mission Memories. Compared to the Rider Armors, Faiz Armor has better kicking power and is faster than Drive Armor when not at full speed. This form's finisher is the . With the Faiz Pointer Pointer summoned, Geiz performs Faiz's Crimson Smash attack. '''Appearances:' }} }} Equipment Devices *Ziku Driver - Transformation device *Ride Watches - Transformation trinkets *Faiz Phone X - Communication device Weapons Handheld weapons: *Zikan Zax - Geiz's personal weapon *Faiz Phone X - Upgraded version of the SB-555P Faiz Phone wielded by Faiz Armor Suit-equipped weapons: *Shift Speed Speeds - Autonomous attack units provided by Drive Armor *Faiz Pointer Pointer - Faiz Armor's replica of the SB-555L Faiz Pointer accessed using the Faiz Phone X Vehicles *Ride Striker *Time Mazine Behind the Scenes Portrayal Geiz Myoukouin is portrayed by . Etymology "Geiz" is a German word which means "stinginess" or "miserliness". However, according to Woz, Geiz actually means in their series as a counterpart to "Zi-O". It is a pun on English word "Gates" since in Japanese and Ancient Egyptian culture, and both having "gate" etymologies: "a gate connects god and human" or "a gate connects humanity and future". The reason why using "Gate's'" instead of "Gate" is because of Toei staff's superstition. It is later implied another reason for his name being "Gates" instead of "Gate" is due to the already existing use of the word Gate back in Kamen Rider Wizard. Notes *Geiz and his first two forms were revealed accidentally by a Chinese printing industry staff unintentionally during Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing posters making. *Contrasting with Zi-O's , Geiz bears on all of his visors and gear. **Geiz's boots have written phonetically in hiragana on the soles. *Geiz's suit design is based on military-style watches with the suit's color scheme being based on Kamen Rider Baron. *Geiz's personality is similar to Hiiro Kagami in the first half of Ex-Aid series, as noted by Emu and Hiiro himself, which seemed to offend Geiz. *The prefixes added to Geiz's Time Burst for Rider Armor finishers are all taken from the original Riders' finishers: **Build Armor's Vortex Time Burst is taken from the Vortex Finish. **Drive Armor's Hissatsu Time Burst is taken from the Hissatsu announcement before the Full Throttle announcement and finisher. **Kiva Armor's Wake Up Time Burst is taken from the Wake Up Fuestle, which is required for Kiva's finishing attacks. **Faiz Armor's Exceed Time Burst is taken from the Exceed Charge.